1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an electric cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to an electric cooking apparatus and method of controlling the same which heats a cooking container put on a cooking plate using heating units located under the cooking plate, and cooks food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric cooking apparatus is an apparatus which converts electric energy into thermal energy, and heats and cooks food using the thermal energy.
Generally, the electric cooking apparatus includes a body casing. A heating device is placed in the body casing to provide heat. Additionally, a cooking plate is mounted on an upper part of the body casing to allow a cooking container to be put thereon. A mark is indicated at a location of the cooking plate corresponding to the heating device so that a user puts the cooking container thereon.
However, a conventional electric cooking apparatus is inconvenient in that the user must put the cooking container at a pre-designated location on the cooking plate corresponding to the heating device because the location of the conventional heating device is fixed.
Furthermore, the conventional electric cooking apparatus is problematic in that unnecessary energy loss is incurred if the cooking container is not precisely located at the pre-designated location on the cooking plate corresponding to the heating units.